Murderous Shorts
by Dr FooFoo
Summary: Ten short stories with a murderous theme. [JustinRichard]
1. Platonique

Murderous Shorts  
  
By Dr FooFoo  
Part One : Platonique  
  
==  
  
You make me sick  
Because I adore you so  
I love all the dirty tricks  
And twisted games you play  
On me  
- Space Dementia [Muse]  
==  
  
I don't know what it is about him that keeps me going back, but I do. Maybe it's the way he holds me when I've come running to him in a fit of desperate tears; my all-important daddy's fucked up again and hit me. Maybe it's the way he looks at me in class. His subtle glances backwards, always meant for me. Always catching my eye. Or maybe it's his cute little blush when he realizes I was already staring at the back of his head before he turned around.  
  
Maybe it's the way be whispers my name when I'm in him. When we meld together, tumbling in the sheets as one. Maybe it's the way he loves me, or the way it makes me feel when I remember I love him too.  
  
Whatever reason, I guess I'll never know. Why? Because I'm too much of a pussy to ask him. Yeah, I act like the popular jock, and usually I am. But when it comes to Justin... I just lose it. I can't think when I'm around him, that's how much he affects me. Whenever I'm in the same room as him... or even if I'm just thinking about him, I can't think of anything else.  
  
He's a powerful little bugger, that one. No one else realizes it but me, really. Lisa? Naw, she was just using him for marks because she's too much of a dumbass crackwhore to ask anyone else. That and she knew Justin wouldn't see past her pathetic guise and realize he was being manipulated. Lisa doesn't know Justin. Lisa never knew Justin. I know him. I know him better than anyone else knows him.  
  
I guess the problem is that I know him more than I know myself, and I don't even know all of him. He's always got a shadowy edge about him... something mysterious that I can never quite figure out. It intrigues me, really. Usually I can read people pretty well... I guess that's why I'm so good at getting them to do what I say. But Justin... He's strange. He's like a little kid. He'll do what people tell him to until he realizes he's being duped, then he'll completely refuse.  
  
Not me, though. He's never refused me anything. Every time I call him, he comes to me like a well-trained puppy, and if I tell him to get me something, he'll fetch it like a good boy. I never could figure out why he'd do anything for me, until I realized he loves me. He's never actually said it, I just know. By some psychic force or some crap like that, I know he feels the same way towards me as I feel towards him. He _affects_ me like no one's affected me.  
  
Yeah, I know what you're thinking. 'Damn Richard, he's not capable of any human emotion' but you can quit thinking that now because I _am_ capable of human emotions. I'm in one right now, in fact. I'm in love. In love with Justin Pendleton. 


	2. Précepteur

Disclaimer/Notes: No one belongs to me. That's right. Contains slashy implications, so if that doesn't rock your boat, go away and don't flame me. This is part one in a series of shorts I'm writing at the moment. I'm attempting one a week until I can't take it anymore. Mwahaha.  
  
Murderous Shorts  
By Dr FooFoo  
  
Part Two : Précepteur  
  
==  
Park that car  
Drop that phone  
Sleep on the floor  
Dream about me  
- Anthems For A Seventeen Year-Old Girl [Broken Social Scene]  
==  
  
"Richard..." I called quietly, knocking again at the door. I hesitated a few moments, then knocked again. Still no answer. I sighed quietly. Richard _always_ did this, so I should have expected it, right? Whatever.  
  
I decided finally that he must have been listening to that awful metal music in his room again, too loudly to hear the door, so I entered the house myself.  
  
I had been to Richard's house before so I partially knew my way around. I knew his bedroom was on the second floor so, after glancing around nervously for a moment, I ascended the stairs two at a time.  
  
I didn't hear any music, so I lightly opened the first door I came across. I guess I was right about it being Richard's room, but not even close about the activity occuring inside. In reality, he was sprawled out on his bed in just his silky black boxers, fast asleep.  
  
I became confused very fast. Richard had asked me to tutor him and here it was 5:30pm, just like we'd agreed, and Richard was asleep. I stood in the doorway, debating what to do. I could wake him up and remind him of our scheduled tutoring session, or I could stand there and stare at him. Hmm... I decided on the latter without much inner dilema.  
  
I felt a strange sense of power, almost, seeing him like that. Like... I was looking at him and there was nothing he could do about it. It was like he was my slave; all stretched out on my ornately decorated bed, willing to do my bidding at my command.  
  
But he was none of those things. He was Richard, just like he'd always been. It was his bed, not mine, and it was hardly ornate. And if anything, I was _his_ slaveboy; with my dog-like nature that adored being kicked. But it didn't matter because I liked him as Richard. I _loved_ him as Richard, and I didn't really want him to change.  
  
I dropped my gaze to the floor, then glanced at Richard one last time before sighing quietly and leaving the room.  
  
I'd go back tomorrow. 


	3. Gémissement

Murderous Shorts  
By Dr FooFoo

Part Three : Gémissement

==  
Hopelessly... I'll love you endlessly  
Hopelessly... I'll give you everything  
But I won't give you up  
I won't let you down  
- Endlessly [Muse]  
==

Richard shifted uncomfortably in his seat once again, then stared over at his blond friend in the driver's seat.

"Richard, would you sit still?" Justin sighed quietly, trying to keep his eyes on the road and not distracted by Richard. Richard snorted in response and scratched his chest idley. He looked back out the front windshield and rolled his eyes subtly.

"I don't see why you insist on driving me..." he mumbled, grumbling internally. His car was in the shop again for a paint job and Justin had declared himself Richard's new chauffeur.

Justin took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He wasn't going to let Richard get to him. Not tonight. "I have an agreement with the principal, Richard... And unless you pull your History mark up at least ten percent this semester, you'll be seeing me again in a few months." He flushed faintly, almost frightened by what he'd just implied or suggested.

Richard turned his head towards Justin again and smirked suspiciously. Justin didn't notice, so Richard shimmied a bit closer to him and reached out his hand to trail a finger across Justin's neck. "That wouldn't be so bad..." he murmured, carefully watching Justin's face for a reaction.

Justin gave him what he was looking for: a slight flinch and an obvious blush. "Richard, I'm driving..." he pointed out, grip on the steering wheel tightening unconsciously.

"Then stop..." Richard whispered, leaning forward to plant a trail of light kisses along Justin's jawline, to his ear. Poor Justin looked like he was about to pass out.

"Richard--" he squeaked, then cleared his throat and tried again. "Richard, please..." His breathing had increased tenfold and his knuckles were white with pressure on the wheel.

Richard slinked closer and attached his lips to Justin's neck, nibbling and sucking lightly. Justin whimpered softly. Richard drew back to murmur huskily, "Please what...?" then descended on Justin's neck again. Justin whimpered again, louder, and quickly went over his options in his head.

After several seconds of nothing from Justin, Richard bit down hard on his neck, and made a quiet noise against his skin. He pulled back, though, when Justin yelped and swerved the car.

Justin decided, after being attacked by Richard, that his best bet was just to give in to the other boy's demands, and pulled over to the side of the road. He almost breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed it was a lot darker than it had been a few minutes ago, so, hopefully, Richard wouldn't be able to see him blushing and biting his lip.

Richard grinned triumphantly when Justin pulled over to the curb, then pounced the second he had the chance. Straddling the poor boy in his seat, Richard pressed his lips to Justin's roughly, taking out his sexual frustration on the little blond.

Justin concentrated mainly on remembering to breathe, and once he was sure he wouldn't asphyxiate, he bravely brought his hands up to rest lightly on Richard's hips and waist. He consciously wiggled slightly, and made sure he wasn't holding Richard too tightly or being clingy at all. He figured Richard wouldn't like that much.

Richard showed his appreciation for Justin's subtle actions by grinding his hips slightly and tilting his head to deepen their kiss. Unexpectedly, Justin reached down to beside his seat and pulled on the little lever that controlled seat movement. Both boys squeaked in surprise when the chair reclined quickly, and Richard undid Justin's seatbelt hastily to get it out of his way, then leaned down on Justin again.

Justin moaned very quietly and Richard flushed and squirmed. "Justin..." he whispered hotly in Justin's ear. "Do that again..." Justin complied and Richard couldn't help moaning a little, himself. He licked Justin's earlobe lightly and Justin bit his lip.

Richard was in the middle of suggesting they climb into the backseat when there came a sharp rapping at the window. Justin almost screamed, and Richard froze, glad his pants were still on. After a few moments and more rapping, Richard sat up and glanced out the window.

"Fuck..." he muttered under his breath, and Justin strained his eyes to see through the window. Richard spun the handle a few times and the gladd rolled down enough for him to smell the foul breath and see the shiny nametag of a police officer. The cop leered at Richard, then peered into the dark car at Justin, who hid his face partially under his bangs.

"What can I do for you, Officer..." Richard glanced at the silver nametag, "... Mundt?"

"Y'all are awares that this here ain't no parking spot?" came the mangled response, and Richard glanced at Justin, who looked mortified.

"Um... no, sir, we didn't. We'll move if you want--" He was interrupted by Officer Mundt, who was staring into the station wagon again.

"Who all's in this here car?" he croaked, and R ichard glanced at Justin again, who looked even more mortified than before, if that was possible.

Richard smirked at him, then looked back at the bulky cop. "Just my girlfriend and me, sir," he said with a smile, but the smile quickly disappeared when Justin kneed him in the crotch.

Officer Mundt hesitated for a moment, then nodded his approval and turned and left. Richard sighed quietly, then laughed slightly and rolled up the window. He was about to lean down and kiss Justin again when the blond shoved at him and put up his chair.

Richard climbed back into his own seat and stretched, then winced at the faint pain near his groin. He was about to verbally complain when Justin spoke.

"Want me to tutor you at my house?" he said softly, starting the car. Richard smirked and nodded slightly, though Justin didn't see, then looked out the front windshield.

Justin gripped the steering wheel and stepped on the gas pedal.

fin! 


	4. Prière

Murderous Shorts  
By Dr FooFoo

Part Four : Prière

==  
I have been blind... Unwilling  
To see the true love you're giving  
I have ignored every blessing  
I'm on my knees confessing  
- My Confession [Josh Groban]  
==

Richard leaned back and rested his sore arms on the roof of his car, then took a long drag on his cigarette. Blowing rings of smoke into the night air, he glanced at Justin with a faint smirk.

Justin initially gave Richard a look that perfectly displayed his inner thoughts of, "holy shit, you're _so_ immature", but, after pondering his friend's suggestion for a few moments, a slight smirk played at the corner of his lips.

"Do you want me to actually... confess?" he asked softly, but his tone made it clear he was planning on more than just cooperating. Richard blew another puff of smoke to the sky and grinned.

"Yes, I do..." he said, glancing quickly at Justin. In reality, he hadn't thought of that amusing possibility yet, but he liked the sound of it. As an afterthought, he asked, "Are they open this late?"

Justin shrugged in response. "I believe so..." he said after a few moments. "But I wouldn't really know. My parents were Jewish."

Richard dropped his cigarette butt and squashed it with his heel a few times, then crossed to the driver's side of the car and mumbled, "Come on," to Justin before climbing into the trusty Mustang.

»«»«

A few minutes later, Richard, with the help of Justin's elite navigational skills, pulled into the parking lot of the closest church. Both boys climbed out of the car and Richard brisked up the steps while Justin concentrated on not tripping over his own feet.

Once inside, Richard let the door close and glanced around the medium-sized cathedral. A few old ladies were seated randomly in the pews and Richard assumed they were living there. Spotting the line of confessionals, he headed in that direction, shooting Justin a look. The blond followed and soon, Richard was shoving him into the cramped booth.

Justin sat down and Richard closed the door and plastered himself to the wall, then stared down at Justin. A few moments passed and the boys heard a click as the door to the opposite confessional opened. Justin jumped a little, and glanced quickly at Richard, then to the priest who had seated himself.

The old priest grumbled and started to speak slowly, in a gruff tone. "Welcome, my son..." he weezed loudly. Richard winced. Eww...

Justin squirmed nervously in his seat and glanced up to Richard quickly, then mumbled shyly, "Thank you, Father. Um... hi."

At Justin's tiny, nervous voice, Richard brought his hand up to his mouth to prevent any girly, non-Richard-esque giggled from escaping. The priest went on.

"Ahemahem..." he coughed huskily. "How long has it been since you last made a confession, my son?"

Justin looked up at Richard again and smirked very faintly, then mumbled quietly, "Um... I'm sorry, Father... It's been a... very long time."

The priest coughed again and grumbled, "Ahemahem... I see... ahem. Well, confess your sins and the lord will purify you."

Richard, meanwhile, had slipped his leg in between Justin's knees. The blond hadn't acknowledged it, but he squeaked quietly when Richard slid his leg closer to Justin's crotch. Justin tried to mask any squeaking by talking quickly and quietly.

"Well... a lot has happened in my life. A couple years ago, I met this gorgeous... man. Well, I'd noticed him way before I actually met him. Occasionally, I had..." Justin quieted his voice to a whisper and mumbled, "impure thoughts about him..."

Richard was extremely amused by Justin's 'confession' and decided to spruce it up a little and make his move. He leaned against the wall of the confessional for support and crouched down slowly, touching Justin's inner thigh lightly with one hand. Justin purred softly.

"Well..." the priest mumbled. "That's very sinful indeed... Ahemahem. You didn't... act upon these thoughts with this man, did you, my son? Ahemahem."

Richard slid his hand higher and Justin attempted, again, to cover any noises of appreciation by talking. "Well... not at first," he said softly. "At first... I only had myself, so... sometimes..." He paused for a moment, then mumbled all in one breath, "I'd touch myself..."

Richard tried not to snort with amusement, while Justin started to find it difficult to keep from snickering. He didn't think he'd get such a kick out of this.

Richard pressed himself against Justin's legs and placed his other hand on Justin's other thigh, then looked up at him and stared. Justin stared back for a few seconds, then got shy and looked away.

"Ahh... ahem, I see..." the old priest muttered. "Well, for this, you must say three Hail Marys and you will be, ahemahem, purified. Do you have anything else to confess, my son?"

"Um... yes... I do, actually," Justin stuttered. "Um... well... I'm thinking about him... right now... in ways that I shouldn't."

The priest grumbled a little, confused as to how someone could even _think_ these evil and sinful thoughts! "Well, ahem, you'd best confess anything else and then say those prayers, ahemahem, to be purified before this gets out of control..."

Richard leaned in and nuzzled Justin's crotch, and the poor boy moaned quietly.

"I have to confess..." Justin said as Richard shoved his hand under his shirt and stroked his tummy and sides lightly. "I'm thinking about him... how he was earlier... panting and lusty and moving inside me and so... sexy..."

The priest made a noise of discomfort and Richard slid his hand up a bit higher, before Justin continued.

"I'm thinking about how--" Justin stuttered and corrected himself quickly. "About... what it would be like... if he was between my legs right now... With his hands touching my skin and..."

Justin was beyond all nervousness now; he was completely into the act and Richard loved it. Justin purposely trailed off his sentence and the priest grumbled uncomfortably again.

"Um... ahemahem... My son... you must rid yourself of these sinful thoughts..." the priest mumbled, completely ignorant of anything going on in the next confessional. He also appeared to be semi-blind, because he didn't look over or even glance when Richard slid up Justin's body, straddling him in his seat and kissing his neck lightly.

Justin managed to make himsefl sound somewhat distraught. "I can't, Father... I just... I can't stop thinking about his beautiful body, and how good it feels pressed into mine... His lips... when they're on my neck... Mmm... The way he makes me moan..."

The last word conveniently trailed off into a rather obvious moan, but the old priest did't think to turn his head to see into the boys' confessional. Richard took advantage of that, and moved his mouth in a line of little kisses along Justin's neck, then up to his lips.

The priest grumbled and seemed very disturbed. "Ahemahem... my son... You seem very confused and led by the devil. You must repent... Ahemahem."

Justin kissed Richard back loudly, then pulled back slightly to groan, "Don't you think I've tried, Father? I don't want to go to hell! But every time I try to seek help, this... gorgeous devil... appears right back in my lap."

He glanced at Richard when he said that and the redhead grinned and rubbed a little before descending once again on Justin's lips.

The priest figured this sinner's time was up, so he grumbled, "Ahemahem... My son... You seem far past any help... I'm afraid I can no longer aide you. The lord has decided you will go to hell! Ahemahem."

Justin moaned loudly into Richard's mouth, then frowned and murmured, "No... God can't forsake me like that!" He panted a few times, then attacked Richard's neck with lips, tongue and teeth. Lightly with the teeth though.

Richard decided that now was the time to finally make a noise, and make a noise he did. Moaning loudly right next to the grate that seperated the confessionals, he groaned, "Uhh... Justin, baby, I love it when you moan..." then draped his arms around Justin's shoulders and bared his neck.

The priest's eyes widened visibly, despite the enormous flaps of skin and wrinkles surrounding them, and he finally turned to stare with disbelief into the next confessional. Justin made sure he was all lewd and obvious about everything for the priest, showing lots of action with the way he tilted his head and the way he kissed Richard. He even moaned again, a bit louder, and licked Richard's neck, purely sexually.

Richard shivered slightly and moved his head so he could get at Justin's neck, biting and sucking and licking obscenely. Justin let his head fall back.

"Ahemahem! My... song! I must ask you and your companion to leave immediately! Ahem!" the priest mumbled, despite shock. He looked absolutely mortified, and Justin almost grinned, amused by the look on the poor man's face.

"Nnngg... Father, you see my problem now... Right?" Justin moaned, moving his hands up to Richard's chest. Richard paused to grin cockily at the crusty old priest, then went back to doing naughty things to Justin's neck.

The priest looked horrified and, after about two more seconds or staring into the other confessional, he stood up and exited as fast as he could (which was slowly).

"Mmm, Justin..." Richard mumbled, nipping lightly. "We should split..."

Justin nodded in agreement, then stole another kiss and took Richard's outstretched hand. The two boys stood and quickly escaped from the confessional, then ran through the darkened cloisters. Richard glanced back at one point and noticed the old, homeless ladies staring and the old priest pointing at them.

Justin ran a bit faster than Richard, though, and practically dragged him out of the cathedral. Once safely outside, Richard leaned on his car and immediately pulled out a cigarette and lit up. Justin scowled faintly but got over it quickly and stared back at the door of the church nervously.

"That was perfect..." Richard murmured around the cigarette in his mouth, all smug. Justin nodded and risked a little grin.

"Yeah, it was... kind of fun..." he said quietly, pressing against Richard slightly.

Richard snorted and said with a smirk, "You loved it..." Justin gave him a look, but it wasn't a look of denial and that was what counted. Richard climbed into the car and Justin followed, then Richard started it and pulled out of the parking lot just as the mob of priests and old ladies exited the church.

All they could hear, if they could at all, was the thumping bass of Richard's heavy metal music as he drove away.


	5. Girouette

Murderous Shorts  
By Dr FooFoo

Part Five : Girouette

==  
Passing by, you light up my darkest skies  
You'll take only seconds to draw me in  
So be mine  
And your innocence I will consume  
- Darkshines [Muse]  
==

When Justin wanders quietly into the Bluff's main room, Richard stands up and watches him walk.

"Hey Justin..." he says softly, glancing around to make sure everything is perfect. Justin glances up at the sound and his eyes go wide.

"Richard..." he stutters, looking around the room slowly, taking in the sight of what must be at least one hundred candles placed in various placed, all lit and burning brightly. Richard grins a little and reseats himself on the small bed in the corner.

"Richard..." Justin says again, glancing at him, then back at the candles. "Why did you do this...?" He takes a few steps towards Richard, then notices a basket topped with snack food. These is a small piece of paper on top of it, and Justin looks from the basket, to Richard, then back to the basket again.

When Richard doesn't move to stop him, Justin closes any distance and picks up the slip of paper. He opens it and Richard watches him reading for a few seconds, then smirks as the predictable blush spreads across his cheeks.

_Justin,  
I hope you like whipped cream, cause I'm gonna put it all over you and lick it off.  
- Richard_

Justin glances up at Richard and stares for a second, then drops the forgotten paper to the floor and crosses the room towards the bed.


	6. Miroiter

Murderous Shorts  
By Dr FooFoo

Part Six : Miroiter

==  
I'm the one for you  
Cause I know all the dirty things you like to do  
I'm the fear in your eyes  
I'm the fire in your thighs  
I'm the sound that's buzzing round your head  
- Thanks A Lot [Third Eye Blind]  
==

To: Justin  
Meet me at the Bluff tonight at seven. I have this... thing to show you.

p.s. Don't be late or I'll kick your ass.  
From: Richard

»«»«

To: Richard  
Richard, your 'things' always turn out negatively. I'll pass this time, but if you actually find something important worth showing me, feel free to write.

p.s. You weigh like, five pounds. You couldn't kick my ass if you tried.  
From: Justin

»«»«

To: Justin  
You asshole! Everything I have to show you is important! Be there or else.

p.s. Fuck you!  
From: Richard


	7. Trou

Murderous Shorts  
By Dr FooFoo

Part Seven : Trou

==  
How can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me  
How could it be  
Any better than this?  
- Everything [Lifehouse]  
==

Justin awoke with a start and glanced drowsily around his bedroom. His cellphone rang again and he made a soft noise and shifted in his covers, untangling himself. By the third ring, he had managed to get out of bed, and crossed to his desk hastily.

"Hello...?" he mumbled quietly, not wanting to wake up his mother, who, he assumed, was alseep in her own room down the hall.

"Justin..." came the whimpered response. Justin frowned slightly, then recognized the voice and the desperate tone in it.

"Meet me at the Bluff in ten minutes, Richard..." Justin sighed softly and pressed END, then Blinked a few times a searched for his pants and a jacket.

In a few minutes, he was carefully closing his bedroom window and climbing down the all-too-familiar drainpipe.

»«»«

When Justin pulled into the parking lot, he noticed Richard's car wasn't there yet. Glancing at the glowing red numbers on his dashboard, he sighed again at the time blinking back at him.

2:36am

Climbing out of his car, he rubbed his eyes, then entered the old building that had quickly become his and Richard's meeting place.

A few minutes later, headlights shone through the broken windows of the Bluff and lit up the main room. Justin shook his head a little to wake himself up.

A door slammed, and a very distraught-looking Richard shuffled into the room. He looked up and saw Justin waiting for him on the bed in the corner, and sniffled.

"Richard..." Justin said softly, inviting his friend to sit beside him on the old, worn-out bed. Richard took him up on that offer, and plopped down, wiping at his tear-streaked face. He just stared foreward, so Justin got up and made a small fire. By the time he had reseated himself, the fire was blazing, and Richard had managed to stop sniffling.

The two boys sat silently for a long time, just watching the fire. Justin knew to wait for Richard to talk; they'd gone through these steps many times before. Eventually, he did.

"He hit me again..." Richard said quietly, all in one breath, and Justin look up. Richard didn't say anything else, and Justin noticed a small tear drip down his cheek.

Shifting on the bed, Justin reached out a hand to cup Richard's chin, turning his head to study his face carefully. He winced a little when he saw the problem: a blossoming red-blue mark below Richard's left eye. Richard hissed a little when Justin touched it gingerly, but didn't move.

Justin hesitated for a moment, then, without really thinking, he leaned forward and lightly kissed the bruise. Richard froze and Justin pulled back when he realized what he'd done. Richard turned his head to look at Justin, and didn't say anything.

Justin blushed heavily and looked away quickly. "I'm sorry..." he murmured, and bit his lip hard, then closed his eyes.

But Justin was surprised when, instead of the biting comment he'd expected, Richard reached out and hugged onto him tightly.

Justin opened his eyes and looked at the opposite wall. He felt like he was going to implode, he was so embarrassed. But after a few minutes, when Richard didn't toss any insults or pull away, Justin gave into his instincts and carefully wrapped his arms around his friend.


	8. Début

Murderous Shorts  
By Dr FooFoo

Part Eight : Début

==  
Everybody knows your name  
But they don't know who you are  
But to live is just a game  
And I think it's gone too far  
- Just Another Name [Lifehouse]  
==

Everytime I hear that song, it gets me thinking. I wonder if we've gone too far. Richard and I, I mean.

It started as a game, really. One night last year, Richard and I were at the library--I was supposed to be tutoring him but he wouldn't listen. He kept fiddling with the stack of books I had that I was going to check out. I still remember exactly how he said those words: "Who's Nietzsche?" I just explained the basics, but when he seemed interested, I guess I just lost it. Biology turned quickly into philosophy, and then into crime. Before either of us knew it, the library was closing in five minutes.

After that night, anything was fair game. We stole together, we lied together... Richard even bashed in a clothing store's front window once, for fun.

I guess I didn't really expect Richard to be any different, even after all we'd done, but still, I felt... hurt... betrayed, almost, when he insulted me in class. Mainly because it was so casual, but also because when he did it, he seemed to forget all that we'd done. Later, when I'd saved up enough bravery points to confront him about it, he said it was his "mask"; so people wouldn't suspect we were friends. I didn't question him then, but personally, I think it just made it more obvious that he's madly in love with me.

Okay, I don't really think that's true... I don't think Richard's capable of loving--actually _loving _someone. He's too unpredictable; too much of an arrogant teenager. He showed that when he was thumbing through a book about Leopold and Loeb and said, "I bet we could do that." I remember saying something like, "Believe me, Richard, you don't have the discipline to commit a murder and get away with it." to which he replied, "Oh yeah? Let's see..."

It started them; the planning, the talk, everything. I didn't really take it seriously at first, but when Richard bought a lot of rope and a big plastic tarp, I knew we were actually going to do it. We spent a lot of nights at the Bluff, high on marijuana and eachother. I made a hybrid picture by melding pictures of us together and Richard said ti was what our son would look like. I laughed then, but I think he was serious. We spent hours staring at that picture; worshipping it and telling ourselves that, once we'd comitted the murder, we would be like it -- we would be like one person.

But... now that I think back on it, the murder caused nothing but trouble for us. After it was done, all we did was fight. Richard became more possessive and often acted like his alcoholic mother; he sometimes even hit me. He doesn't hit me acymore... Not after the time I hit him back, outside the Bluff. I think that surprised him.

Anyway, that's how it started...

==  
Everybody knows your name  
But they don't know who you are  
But to live is just a game  
And I think it's gone too far  
==

And there's that line again.

I wonder if people will remember my name.


	9. Lundi à Vendredi

Title: Murderous Shorts : Part Nine : Lundi à Vendredi  
Author: Dr FooFoo  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: yaoi  
Feedback: Review or e-mail  
Notes: Poor Justin...

* * *

»«»«  
Your brain needs some assistance  
But I'll still take all the blame  
Cause you and me  
Are one and the same  
And it's driving me mad  
- Escape [Muse]  
»«»«  
  
Justin was just about to scribble a name on the top of the letter he was writing on a piece of paper discreetly (or so he thought) placed on top of his philosophy notebook, when Mr. Chiche's hand landed on it and nearly made Justin squeak in surprise.  
  
"Mr. Pendleton..." Mr. Chiche said, picking up the piece of paper. Justin swallowed hard and silently prayed his teacher didn't read it. Unfortunately, the gods were not on Justin's side, as Mr. Chiche took the paper to the front of the class. "I hope you all learn from this and never write notes in my class," he said gruffly, then opened the letter and began to read out loud.  
  
"I'll love you from Monday to Friday, and Saturday and Sunday too, if you want. I love everything about you, and I want everything about you. You're beautiful, but I don't understand you. You're amazing, but amazingly illogical. I want to love you and I want you to love me. Come, let us love one another in secret; no one had to know. I want you to make me yours. I want you to do all those things I love. The way you look at me. The way I look back... You wear your mask and I'll wear mine. Then, in the heat of embrace, we will reveal our true selves and come together as one."  
  
Everyone was completely silent when Mr. Chiche finished reading. Lisa looked over at Justin, who was beet-red and staring at his desk, hiding behind his bangs.  
  
"Justin..." the teacher cleared his throat and someone nervously kicked a leg of their desk, which made everyone jump.  
  
"It..." Justin stammered. He hated lying and tried to avoid it usually, but he figured now was a very good time. "It's for English..."  
  
Mr. Chiche hesitated for a few moments, then slowly walked back to Justin's desk. "Well, Justin, I encourage you to continue writing, but not in my class, alright?"  
  
Justin nodded quickly and mumbled, "I'm sorry..."  
  
Mr. Chiche hesitated again, then dropped the scribbled paper onto Justin's desk and walked back to the front of the classroom. Justin ducked his head to avoid any lingering glances from fellow students and shoved the embarrassing poem under his philosophy textbook.  
  
Mr. Chiche started talking again and the attention of the class turned from Justin to him. After a good, safe twenty minutes, Justin slowly turned his head to glance back at Richard. He didn't want to get in trouble again, but he had to see if the other boy had realized that the whole letter was directed entirely at him.  
  
Justin didn't expect to make eye contact, but he did, because Richard was staring at him, pen end rolling around his tongue suggestively. Justin blushed heavily and turned back around quickly, biting his lip and staring down at his textbook.  
  
It was the first love letter he'd ever written, but, despite what had happened, it wouldn't be the last. 


	10. Obscurité

Title: Murderous Shorts : Part Ten : Obscurité.  
Author: Dr FooFoo  
Rating: R  
Warnings: yaoi  
Feedback: Review or e-mail  
Notes: Last of the Shorts.

* * *

»«»«  
Scares the hell out of me  
And the end is all I can see  
And it scares the hell out of me  
The end is all I can see  
- Thoughts of A Dying Atheist [Muse]  
»«»«  
  
Justin was in the middle of shampooing his hair when the lights in the washroom went out. He could still see, thanks to the morning light shining dully through the window, but otherwise the room was in darkness.  
  
"Richard...?" Justin called, assuming his friend had turned off the lights, not knowing Justin was in the shower. At no answer and no lights, Justin tried again. "Richard!"  
  
Justin almost screamed when slim, tanned arms snaked around his waist, but when Richard's familiar, hard body pressed up against him, he relaxed, and even pressed back, into the embrace.  
  
"Hey Justin, how you doin?" Richard murmured sweetly in Justin's ear, nuzzling his neck gently. Justin shivered faintly. He loved that voice, but it always made him suspicious.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he mumbled softly, tilting his head a little and baring his neck for Richard.  
  
Richard kissed Justin's neck lightly, then brought one of his hands up to run through Justin's soapy hair. "I wanna shampoo your hair..." he said, and turned Justin around so he could look at his face. Justin looked incredibly disturbed for a second, then shrugged it off as Richard just being weird.  
  
"Mmm, why?" Justin murmured, wrapping his arms around Richard's waist. Richard brought his other hand up to join the first and toyed with Justin's hair, twirling a strang around his finger.  
  
"Because your hair's sexy and so is strawberry shampoo..." Richard said quietly, leaning down to kiss Justin's slick neck and shoulder again. Justin was just about to correct him and say, "apple", when Richard reached behind him and produced a new, red bottle from the rack that Justin hadn't noticed before. Justin started to protest and say he didn't want two kinds of shampoo in his hair, but Richard ignored him and squirted a big glob of it in his palm.  
  
"Remind you of anything, Justin?" Richard snorted, attempting to keep in any girly giggles. Justin blushed when he realized Richard was referring to a bottle of strawberry-kiwi lube that Richard had labeled "Justin".  
  
Richard smirked and rubbed the shampoo into Justin's hair. Justin wanted to be mad that Richard had interrupted his peaceful shower, but he couldn't deny the fact that it felt good; Richard's arousal pressing into his thight wasn't really helping, either, so Justin gave in and closed his eyes and just held onto Richard as tightly as he dared.  
  
Richard massaged Justin's head until the poor boy was about to melt into a little Justin-puddle and go down the drain, then he took a step, causing Justin to step backwards into the flow of water coming from the showerhead. Justin let out a little squeak of surprise, then squeezed his eyes shut as soapy water ran down his face. Richard brushed Justin's hair out of his eyes and kissed his big lips, then ran his hands through Justin's hair again, washing all the shampoo out, before taking a step back again. Justin gratefully stepped out of the stream of water and kissed Richard back softly.  
  
"Are you done?" he whispered, subtly stroking Richard's back lightly. Richard almost looked hurt, then smirked and pressed into Justin's touches. He had so much more planned, but the water was getting cold and Richard could feel Justin shivering faintly in his arms. He decided to find another place to carry out said plans.  
  
"Yeah, I'm done..." Richard replied quietly. Justin almost looked disappointed, so Richard turned off the shower and led the little blond out of the shower into the washroom. After wrapping him in a giant orange towel, Richard kissed Justin's lips again and ushered him into their motel bedroom. 


End file.
